Smiles Drabbles
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: I'll be dumping all my tumblr prompt drabbles for Fairy Tail here .
1. Gruvia: 6

Gruvia #6: Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"I'm exhausted.." Gray groaned as he entered his bedroom. He was already halfway undressed when he got there. Kicking off his boots and pants, he jumped onto the bed.

"That's the last time I let Natsu pick the mission, geez," he got comfortable on top of the blankets, since he normally kicked them off anyway.

He rolled over, stretching one arm out to the empty side of the bed, or what was supposed to be empty.

"The hell.." he patted the lump he found, getting a squeak from it.

He jumped onto his knees and raised the blankets high enough so he could see underneath it. His face went slack at what he saw.

"Juvia," he watched as the blunette blushed prettily.

"Hello Gray-sama," she didn't sound embarrassed at all.

"..is there a reason you're in my bed.. naked?" He kept staring at her face, even though her bare body was clear to see.

Her arms came up to hold her generous breasts, her legs mashed together, "Juvia was waiting on Gray-sama to get home."

"And?"

Juvia turned around so she was laying on her stomach, her round bottom was hard to miss. She crossed her arms and laid her head on them, "Juvia wanted to surprise Gray-sama, but she went to sleep."

Gray still held the blanket up, "Doesn't explain why you're naked."

Juvia raised up a little, her breasts in plain sight and pushed forward, making them appear bigger, "Juvia wanted to _surprise_ Gray-sama."

"Uh-huh."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Juvia wanted to SURPRISE you, Gray-sama."

"Well you did," he dropped the blanket on her head, laughing at her shocked squeal. He laid back down as Juvia's head popped out of the blanket.

"Gray-sama! You are mean to Juvia!"

"Yep," he pulled the blanket clad girl into his arms, kissing her nose, "I am."

Juvia puffed out her cheeks again, happy and yet wanting to be mad.

"Now, what was this surprise?" he grinned, putting his lips on hers.


	2. Nalu: 11

Nalu #11: Don't you throw that snowball- Dammit!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu tugged on Lucy's hand tighter as they walked back to her place. He wanted to get backk fast. The snow was coming down fast, he hated it.

"Slow down, would you!" Lucy was taking giant steps to keep up with the man dragging her down the slick sidewalk.

"I wanna get back before we're covered in this white crap," he slowed down so she wouldn't have to run, but he did keep a steady pace.

"I would have thought that you of all people would love the snow," she said as she gazed fondly at the falling snowflakes. Each one as unique as the dragon she loved.

"Are you kidding? Me like snow? You're so weird Lucy."

"I just meant that you can do so many things in the snow!" she pointed across the river,"Look at those kids! They're building a snowman!"

"You can do that with sand too," he glared at the snowman, it reminded him of Gray.

"Have you ever made a snow angel?" Lucy looked at him, pulling her scarf a little higher on her face.

"No," he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "but I do know an angel, and she likes snow," he winked at her.

Lucy huffed, "Nice try."

Natsu deflated.

"OK, I know you've had a snowball fight."

"Nope."

Lucy stopped walking and stared, "Really?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah?"

Lucy looked torn between crying and smacking him. Then she ran a few feet away, "What are you doing, Lucy?"

She was leaning down, and he was too distracted by her ass in the air to notice she was making snowballs. She stood back up, grinning at him.

"No. Don't you dare throw that snowball-" it hit dead center in the face, "dammit!"

He ran around avoiding snowballs until she ran out. While she made more, Natsu quickly made as many as he could and pelted them at her.

"Natsuu! Stopp!" She held her arms out to shield her face.

"HA! I WIN!"

 _Achoo!_

Natsu rubbed his nose free of snot.

"You're a fire wizard, you're not supposed to get sick," Lucy put another blanket over his shoulders.

"Shut up! This is why I hate cold weather!"


	3. Gruvia: 15

Gruvia #15: So I found this waterfall..

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashiama

* * *

Gray was minding his own business at the guild hall. He laughed as Gajeel got yelled at by Erza for nearly getting the last piece of cake.

"What's up, Fullbuster?" Laxus asked, a huge grin on his face, as he sat next to Gray.

"What's with you? You're never this cheerful," Gray leaned slightly away from the still smiling lightning dragon.

"That's what getting laid looks like," he motioned his head to the pretty barmaid, and she was glowing.

"You.. and Mira?!"

"Oh yeah," Laxus grinned as he gazed at the silver haired maiden.

"You look proud," Gray snickered, never have seen Laxus like this.

"Ha. I should be, I just told her that romance crap all girls like and she fell into my arms," Laxus tipped up his beer.

"So you lied."

"Nah, it's a real story. Just wasn't me. But she'll never know."

"What story?" Gray leaned his head on his hand.

"You interested, Fullbuster? Got a girl you need to impress?" Laxus put his mug down and stared right at Gray.

"What? No!" Gray's face flushed.

"Whatever. I'll tell you anyway," Gray shook his head no but Laxus wasn't listening, "A few years ago I was in the mountains, and i came across this waterfall. It was beautiful. It had a willow tree hanging in the pond and if you went under it it was like going into another world."

Laxus stopped and glanced into Gray's face, he was on the fence.

"I went closer to the tree and found this really old letter, it said that if you carve your name and your lovers name here, then your love will be eternal."

"Are you kidding me?" Gray snorted, "That's a real story?"

"Sure, just ask gramps," Laxus picked up his mug and took a long drink.

"That couldn't have worked," Gray was still unimpressed.

"If you think that, then go test it out," Laxus pointed over to the request board, "go ask her."

"Hell no. Ask her and Natsu will gut me alive," there was no way Lucy would fall for it even if Natsu _sang_ it to her.

"Your loss," Laxus got up and took a seat at the bar so he could keep a better eye on his lady.

"Gray-sama!" the seat next to him was instantly occupied, "Juvia made these for you!"

Gray groaned as he saw the cookies, again they had his face on them, "Gee, thanks Juvia."

"Juvia worked on them all night! And look!" she turned a few of them over, "Juvia is on them too!"

And yep, there she was, "They look.. great Juvia."

"Try one!" she pushed the plate into his face.

"No thanks, I can't eat my own face.."

"Oh.." Juvia put the plate on the table and sighed.

Gray hated it when this happened. He hated seeing her like this. He looked at her saddened face.

"So.." Juvia looked up as he started talking, "Have I ever told you about the time I saw this waterfall?"


End file.
